


The Lucky Spider

by MorganMorrow



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganMorrow/pseuds/MorganMorrow
Summary: Yuya wakes up to an unpleasant surprise





	The Lucky Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Golden Princess and the Demon Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194663) by [MorganMorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganMorrow/pseuds/MorganMorrow). 



One morning Yuya woke to the feeling of something moving between her breasts. Her sleepiness was banished by outraged indignation and without opening her eyes she batted at the arm she assumed must be attached to the thing that was touching her.

“Stop it, Kyo!” she shouted.

Her hand passed through the air unobstructed and she opened her eyes in confusion to see Kyo staring at her from across the clearing with an amused smirk on his face.

“What are you dreaming about, woman?” he asked.

Yuya had no time to be irritated with him because the movement in her kimono was continuing. She felt a sharp, biting pain as her horror grew over what it could be. Reaching between her breasts she felt something large and furry and pulled it out to throw it away from herself with a screech of revulsion.

Everyone stared at Yuya in shock as the large spider flew through the air to smack Benitora in the face. He yelled in surprised disgust and fell backwards while Mahiro laughed and gently picked up the spider to let it scurry to safety in the woods beyond their camp.

“It bit me!” Yuya said in dismay, looking down at the angry welt forming on the pale skin of her breast.

“Can’t blame him, they look delicious,” Yukimura said with a sly smile.

Yuya closed her kimono with a glare, but it was too late. Discussion had already turned to how pleasant it must have been to sleep cradled in her warm bosom and then wake to a nice breakfast. Unable to stand it Yuya stormed off into the forest to get some privacy, muttering about how barbaric her companions were.

Once she was a safe distance from everyone Yuya stopped to assess the painful spider bite, wondering if she should apply a salve to speed the healing. She heard a soft step behind her and quickly closed her kimono before Kyo could take advantage.

“Want me to suck out the poison?” he asked with a leer.

“First of all, that doesn’t work. Second, gross!” Yuya said, crossing her arms protectively over her bosom.

His laugh was deep and resonant. The sound brought a blush to her cheeks but she did her best to ignore the feelings it stirred inside her as she marched back toward the companions in a huff.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a scene in my longer story, but I just couldn't find the right place for it so I decided to post it as a one shot instead. Hope you like it!


End file.
